The king's prostitute
by edwartforever
Summary: While I believe the title says it all, let me tell you this; Jace is the young new king of a not very big kingdom, but many are the ones that want to take his throne, believing that he is incapable of running a kingdom. And why wouldn't they; he is arrogant, immature, selfish and a womaniser. Or isn't he? As for Clary, one thing is for sure, she would make an excellent queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot.**

Prologue

In a murk night of a dark moon, two men arrived in the door of an almost derelict house. Then, an old wizened woman haughtily dashed them in.

The house which had a small red lamp in its front window was well known to all the kingdom as a place of horridness and vice, whether these men were known for their virtues and gallantry.

Τhe question, then, is what were these men doing there?

Well, they had a purpose. A lethal purpose.

Chapter 1

"Thank you gentleman, the royal meeting has come to an end'' and with that phrase of him, the royal consultants and the higher of knights left the throne room. Only his first in hierarchy consultant stayed along with his childhood friends.

The king feeling comfortable among these faces, left a sight of anxiety and sorrow, he so long held, in order not to disappoint his subjects.

"Ohh Alec, why are my citizens turning against me? Am I not doing everything to cater for their needs? I do not understand." the king said in desperation, covering his face with his hands.

"Jace, my friend" the knight Alec rushed to answer ''do not be harsh on you. It is true that you do everything for your people. Since the death of your father, you work relentlessly to cover the needs of your kingdom. But you have to understand; Your father was greatly loved by the people and it is hard for them to get used to you being your king. You were so many years away that they have now lost their trust and faith in their prince. Give them sometime, you have been ruling for hardly a year. Please.''

''You may be right Alec'' Jace said and rose from his throne. ''But some of my people have already started protesting. They may not be a lot and they may be trying to exploit the death of my parent to take the power from me, however soon more people will be carried away by them and sooner it will be when all my people will start rioting. Something has to become. The question, however, is what?"

"Hmm, if I am to interrupt you, your majesty" the king's consultant said hesitatingly. "I have a solution to your problem to suggest."

"I am all ears, Valentine" Jace said with renew interest.

''Well, I believe that a young beautiful queen will be the solution'' Valentine said avoiding eye-contact with his king. The king's love for women was well known to everyone living in the palace and spending his whole life with one was equal to death for him.

''Very funny, father'' Jonathan, the other closest friend of the king said, before almost falling to the ground from the laughter. Both him and the king were extremely womanisers.

Even the king grinned, despite his sadness.

''Well, Valentine that is a... idea'' Jace said rejecting the suggestion at once. He has given up everything for his people; he wouldn't give up his freedom as well. After his father death, he had to come back to rule the kingdom, leaving the life he had built and loved behind. Jonathan, Alec and Jace were knights in the army of an allied kingdom, which was in the other side of the world. It was her mother's kingdom. Jace as a prince was the commander of the army, and really he couldn't ask for a better life. He didn't expect to become king so soon, just at his eighteen years. He loved his people, but sometimes he felt that they were stealing his life away.

"No, my king," Valentine quickly said, preventing Jace from denying" you did not understand what I was exactly suggesting. You can marry a girl, any girl from our city and make her your queen, pleasing this way your people, but she doesn't has to actually become your wife. It will be a white marriage."

"And who girl will accept that?" Alec asked with contempt.

"All. Because they will not know that this was his plan from the start. He is the king and she can not demand from him to sleep with her or not to have mistresses." the king's consultant said arrogantly. "She will think that it her fault the king does not want her."

"That is disgusting" Alec said.

''No, Alec this is perfect" Jonathan said finally rising to his feet. "Think, he will have a sure woman in his bed every knight and in the same time he can have as many other women she likes. Just great, my friend, just great.

"Sorry Jonathan, I was wrong'' Alec said supposedly regretful."It is not the idea that is disgusting, you are."

"Boys, please stop" Valentine, interrupted the relentless fight of the king's childhood friends, who despite the years they had spent in the company of each other, they had not managed to become friends yet.΄'Your majesty, I would love to hear your opinion as well"

Jace, who had been silent since hearing his consultant's suggestion, raised his eyes to meet his. It would be a lie to say that he was not tempted by his proposition. However he knew that it would immoral to accept it. He didn't like to hurt other people, especially pretty naive girls. But what if this was the only solution to his and his people's problems?

"Yes"

 **So...what do you think? I cannot wait to read your views.**

 **xoxo,**

 **edwartforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything apart from the plot.**

Chapter 2

The majestic view of the luxurious palace left Clarissa astounded. In front of this decadence, all her worries were immediately forgotten. She could not believe her eyes. She knew that the palace was awesome, but she had not, until now, realized that it was that awesome. She could not wait to go back to the House and tell Madame Imogen and the girls about it.

 _If she went back,_ she thought halfheartedly.

Her misfortune was unfathomed. Despite, all the horrid things she had gone through, still there were many more awaiting her. Why, she had done nothing after all.

Then, the moment she was ready to get into the palace, a group of frivolous girls rushed towards the palace's gate and she suddenly found herself on the ground. Clarissa did not gasped from surprise or pain, did not cry or squalled; she just got up again, despite her bloodied hands and knees or her torn dress. Worse things were done to her everyday and she never reacted. Why start now?

 _Breath Clary,_ she told herself and got into the palace.

Chapter 3

Isabelle Lightwood, the closest thing the king had to a sister, was walking maniacally in the palace corridors, searching for his majesty. Twenty minutes, before the official opening of the royal dance, which was especially organized for the selection of the new queen, his queen, and he was disappeared, doing who knew what.

Daughter of the Queen's lady in waiting, Isabelle was raised in the palace, along with the king, since he happened to be just a couple of months older than her. Her brother Alec and Jonathan, the consultant's son may indeed be Jace's best friends, but Isabelle held a special place in the king's heart.

In opposition to her brother and Jonathan, who never objected to the craziness of their king, being no better than him, Isabelle was always the mind of reason in their little company. Despite being a girl, she never hesitated to scold him when he crossed the limits, which was quite often and today was no exception.

Sincerely speaking, the king had not really disappeared; everyone that worked or lived in the palace knew where he was. The problem was that none dared go find him and tell him that it was about time to make his appearance to the royal ball, which was especially organized for his majesty. Well, none apart from Isabelle. For her, his instructions of not being disturbed when his was in his private quarters _working_ , was of trivial importance.

 _Here we are,_ Isabelle thought when turning around the east corridor and coming face to face with his majesty and his work, that had just exit one of his numerous chambers. His work was a beautiful blonde courtesan with rich bust and long legs. Seeing her, Jace whispered something in his mistress's ear and then waving her hair she disappeared towards the other end of the corridor.

"Isabelle" Jace said embracing her from her waist and urging her to start walking again. "I was starting to wonder where you are. Why so late this time?" he asked her smiling sardonically.

"Oh, I hadn't realize, my king, that I was the one being late. "Isabelle sweetly said.

"Better not happen again, then miss." The king had not finished saying when his companion smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch, why did you do this Izzy?" the king said rubbing his head. "It really hurt."

"Well, it should. When will stop being so immature Jace?" she told him disappointed.

"Isabelle, I was just making a joke. Why did you get so angry with it? It is not like the first time." He said wounded.

"I am not angry about your ridiculous unfunny joke Jace. I am angry about all this." She said showing him the space around her.

"What? Don't you like the palace's decoration for the ball?" Sorry Iz, I can do nothing about it right now. The ball starts in any moment."

"No, Jace. Do not pretend that you do not understand. We both know you do. You are very clever."

"Thank you"

"Jace" she said sighting "Why are you doing this, the ball, I mean?" she specified her question, not living him room for more prevarications.

"You already know why. I am holding this ball in order to find a girl suitable to be my wife and queen." He said decisively.

"And what about this other girl, my king" Isabelle said smiling sweetly. If he were to play with her, she would too.

"This girl is completely irrelevant with my future wife." He stubbornly retorted her.

"Jace, I hope you understand the absurdity of your words."

"I might" he guiltily accepted. He hated lying to Isabelle.

"So, please tell me what is really going on. Because, honestly, did you think that I wound not react in your sudden decision to get married? And what about all these secret meetings with Valentine and the boys?" Isabelle asked seriously.

"Well, I will tell you, since you want to know so badly." The king sarcastically said. The main reason she had not told Isabelle, was because he was ashamed of what he was about to do and she knew that Isabelle would be downright against it. He didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes when he told him.

But it was actually worst than he thought. When he finished narrating Valentine's plan, Isabelle didn't look him with disgust but with disappointment and that was far worst.

"Isabelle, please" Jace said to her, pleading her to let him explain himself. "I know that what I am about to do is awful, but please you have to understand that I do not really have another choice. I do it for my people".

"I understand Jace why are you are marrying and I know you well enough to actually believe you when saying that this is the only way you can do this marriage. But, my king, this is not the only way. I candidly believe that you are a far better person, a person able to do honest and great things."

"Isabelle…"the king looked his sisterly friend with sadness in his eyes. This was the first time she had talked to him like this. He talked to him with respect, like he was really her king. Jace suddenly felt shame. He didn't deserve all that faith." I hope I will make you true." he said avoiding eye contact.

"Excuse me, now." Isabelle said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek."I have a ball to attend." She said smiling and went to leave.

"Isabelle" Jace yelled her name, while she was just getting down the stairs.

"Will you take care of her?"

"Of course, Jace" she said smiling. "I knew that you were not such a jackass after all."

 **Thank you for your amazing response to the first chapter. Your reviews really made my day. Each one of them made me smile. Really.**

 **So… more characters are starting to make their appearance slowly slowly. What did you think of Isabelle, and most of all Clarissa?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **edwartforever.**


End file.
